nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason Rogers
London, United Kingdom |datebirth=December 2, 1982 |religion=none (atheist) |language=English |home= |function= }} Jason Rogers is a British-Lovian left-wing activist supporting socialist, environmentalist, and trade unionist ideas. Rogers was educated in the United Kingdom receiving a degree in Philosophy and Political Science. At age 24 he moved to Manchester, Kings. By age 25 Rogers wrote the New York Times bestseller, Analytic Left-Wing which was written to formulate a Anarcho-Marxist manifesto without using "continental" techniques. He now leads one of the largest labor unions in all of Lovia, the Lovian Unionist Syndicate. Personal Life Jason Rogers was born to Evan Rogers and Marie Rogers (nee Bleu) in Southwark, London. Evan Rogers was a leading figure in the unionist movement during the 1980s during the Thatcher years. The Rogers family has one more son, Harry (1985), shortly after moving to Barking. He received high marks while at high school and attended Oxford University. During his youth he was inspired by socialists, anarchists, and syndicalists as he read Michel Bakunin, Karl Marx, Fredrick Engels, and Rosa Luxemburg. He also developed a love for philosophy reading Bertrand Russell, Albert Camus, Ludwig Wittgenstein, Thomas Paine, and Gerald Cohen. He also enjoyed reading polemicist Christopher Hitchens. Rogers is married to his husband Christopher and has one son, Thomas. Move to Lovia Shortly after college Rogders moved to Manchester, Kings and was given a job teaching Philosophy at Noble University but quit to attend to writing his book "Analytic Left-Wing". In the 475 page book, he defends general leftist ideas using "common sense" and at times attacks continental philosophy, post-modernism, and critical theory. The book was praised highly by Noam Chomsky, while many in the continental camp were moved to write replies to the theories set out in it. The book did very well as in 2007 it moved to number two on the New York Times bestseller list and stayed on it for 24 weeks. In 2007 he came out as gay citing increasing support for tolerance in Europe and western culture for his willingness to come out. In December he appeared alongside Christopher Hitchens in a debate about religion. He supported the notion that organized religion has done more harm than good for the world. In 2008 he published his second book "Analytic Existentialist:How can the school of logic deal with such serious questions?". The book reached number five on the New York Times bestseller list and was number one in Lovia for five weeks. The book states Rogers' love for existentialism and how analytic philosophy should address serious questions about death, the meaning of life, existence, and suicide. Rogers apparently took time off from writing and activism from late 2008 to 2009. He married his husband Christopher Andrews and decided to adopt a boy, Thomas, from China. In 2010 he again appeared alongside Christopher Hitchens, this time with Richard Dawkins and other prominent atheists in a panel in London. He stated "No other institution has done more evil than religion. Its the bastion of hate. The reason I, most likely, wouldn't be able to marry, is religion. I don't think many people can tell me otherwise." In 2011 he attended a service for Christopher Hitchens' death. Later in 2011 Rogers wrote a pamphlet/short book called "One Earth". It advocated for "In no matter what you do, put the Earth first. We have but only one." Rogers expressed support for the now defunct Labour Party as Lovia's "first real attempt at trying to help the working class". But often was at odds with its leadership. Philosophical and Political Positions Jason Rogers is a fluent debater on various political and philosophical issues. In his first book "Analytic Left-Wing" he attacks post-modernism and post-structuralism for their "meaningless verbiage" and "malformed logic which ruins Marxist theory into a laughable nit-wit dialectic". He supports the view that capitalism should slowly evolve into a more "guild socialist-democratic state". Rogers also views that capitalism is a "slowly medicated death sentence, which if not stopped, will come as a surprise to many but, will eventually end this Earth...Capitalism does not, and cannot put man first...It treats the environment as if their is a second one waiting to emerge (interesting fact there isn't). We must end capitalism." Jason Rogers is also a frequent debater on the existence of a God. He is an atheist and has debated Christian and Jewish leaders. Rogers had spoken out against the western intervention in Iraq and Afghanistan but has since changed his position about foreign intervention. He published the book Why Hitchens Was Right: His Politics and What it Means for Us which supported the view that war is ethical in some cases (supporting a similar view of fellow Lovian analytic philosopher Harrison McCain) and that it must be used to preserve freedom. Some pieces of the writing has been published before, in the book he states: "Let me draw you a picture: very shakey transitions, racist demagogues, random uprisings, fascist leaders, meaningless elections, corporate leadership, oligarchic leadership, and random ethnic nationalism. I'm not drawing you a picture of a 'third world' crumbling state. What I've described to you is Lovia, a small democracy, located in the pacific of the coast of North America...I used to subscribe to the position that no state needed 'nation building', that people could sort things out. Now I'm not so sure...Foreign intervention has proved, quiet convincingly, that it is sometimes needed. Hitchens knew this. I now know this also." In the book he concluded with an analysis of Republicanism in Lovia. Lovian Unionist Syndicate In 2013 as the Labour Party was falling apart, and dissatisfied with supporting the more centrist United Left, he founded the Anarchist, Syndicalist, and Socialist labour union the Lovian Unionist Syndicate. Founded in September it now has more than 8,000 members. It supported the CPL.nm and Marxistiski-Leninistiski Parti o'Eesheckt in the 2015 General Elections. The Syndicate will lead its first strike for Truth Island self-determination on October 22nd combining over 100 workers in Ferguson Beach Village to push for independence. Category:Atheist Category:Living person Category:Homosexual person Category:Philosopher